


Need You Now

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Reminiscing over a lost love can sometimes be a good thingbased off the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Need You Now

You sighed, looking at all the developed pictures of you and Saeyoung that were scattered around you. When you two broke up 3 months ago, it was hard on you mentally and physically, harder than any task your agency could assign to you. Nevertheless, you couldn’t bear to throw away any of the pictures that you had decorated your bedroom walls and work desk, so you put them in an old shoe box and pushed it to the back of your closet. They would have stayed there, except you decided that now since the weather was turning colder, you needed to get an old fleece blanket that was sitting underneath the shoe box. Down that box tumbled after the blanket and with it, out poured your tears. **  
**

You and Saeyoung were the epitome of a happy couple; when you two could actually be together, you couldn’t keep the smiles off your faces, you were always touching in some way, even if it was just your thighs touching as you were sitting down. Saeyoung always checked to make sure you were doing okay, and vise versa. He just made you happy; everything about your relationship was as perfect as a young relationship could be except for the fact that you worked for two different agencies.

His hacking agency and yours had outstanding rivalries that stretched back farther than most veterans at the facilities knew. No one knew why anymore, it was past a long grudge; you were just taught to hate the other. So, it came to a surprise that on a mission you were on, you came face to face to this young man and he you. After that, you couldn’t deny that you were smitten and curious about him so when you got back to your home base, you dug up anything you could find about him. Little did you know, he did the same for you. Hacking was his specialty, so he found you quicker since hand to hand combat was your aficionado.

  
From there, it was history. You learned that he didn’t actually join the agency because he actually wanted to; he joined to keep someone precious to him safe. You didn’t pry about that, he would tell you on his own time if he wanted to and that was okay with you - you had some secrets about your past that you kept from him too and didn’t feel like sharing because of the memories they dredged up.

Right off the bat, the only friend you told about Saeyoung didn’t approve of him. They didn’t even give him a chance, not really. They didn’t approve because he was from the other agency and that was their only good reason. They didn’t approve because Saeyoung once ordered his pizza with pineapple on it. They didn’t approve because he swore he saw Saeyoung checking out someone when he went to the grocery store, but those were all excuses to try and tear you both apart. Eventually, all those little excuses from both sides started adding up until they weren’t little excuses anymore, and they were big reasons as to why you and Saeyoung needed to break up.

Currently, you were here: sitting on your bedroom floor at 1:14am, looking at all the pictures and memories scattered across your floor, and contemplating reaching for your phone to call Saeyoung. Because at this moment, there was nothing more that you needed than his voice reassuring you that everything was going to be alright and in a moment of weakness, you did end up grabbing your phone. You did end up pressing the call button next to his contact name. So now, you were sitting staring at the pictures, silent tears tracking down your cheeks, and listening to your phone dial Saeyoung’s.

“Hello?” Saeyoung’s voice sounded slurred and you couldn’t tell if it was because you had just woken up, or if you had interrupted his night of drinking. When you first met him, he had never touched a drop of liquor in his life, but your friend kept track of him even when you broke up and you were informed that two weeks after you broke up, Saeyoung had gotten in the habit of picking up a bottle whenever he needed a distraction.

“Saeyoung,” you whispered out, unsure of what to say now that you had gotten his attention. “I’m sorry. I said I wouldn’t call but I just-” your voice broke and you started crying harder. “It was like I lost control after I knocked down all our old pictures. I just needed to call. To ask a question.”

“And what’s that question?”

-

Your voice brought an ache to Saeyoung’s chest that was almost more painful than the fourth shot of whiskey he had downed that night. When he had taken a break from work, he had ended up at the mall, almost subconsciously looking for you, since he was at all your favorite stores. He did see you; you were with your friend, the one he was convinced was in love with you, and when Saeyoung saw you, that same friend was brushing a piece of your hair away from your eyes with a fond smile.

And Saeyoung found himself wondering if you even thought about him, even just a little. Because you were all he thought about, all the time. So he took to drinking whiskey out of his previously untouched liquor cabinet most nights, because no one was ever ever long enough to even check and see what was going on in Saeyoung’s life. Saeyoung never felt lonely before he met you. He was always alone at home, sure, but sometimes that felt better than being with anyone. After being with you though, you taught him what it was like to enjoy someone’s company so much that it was almost painful to be alone.

So when he took out the whiskey, Saeyoung more often than not, kept looking to his front door. Hoping you would come walking in the door, a smile on your face, and some sort of sweet treat in your hand that you would force him to split with you, no matter how much he insisted he didn’t want it.

All of that night, he had been considering calling you. To ask the question he so badly wanted an answer to, but at the same time, didn’t want to know because if you didn’t think about him, it was going to break his heart even more than it already was broken.

At the time, Saeyoung thought your breakup was a good decision. You guys were fighting, and it wasn’t healthy for either of you. Looking back on it, the only reason you two even started fighting was because both of your agencies long lasting rivalry and the fact that your friend and Vanderwood were trying to break you up. Neither group took the time to even get to know Saeyoung or you, instead opting just to try and break you apart. Eventually they got their way and it made Saeyoung miserable.

“Do you ever think about me?” Your broken voice brought Saeyoung back to the present and when he heard your question, it took all of his strength not to start sobbing right then and there.

“MC, you consume my thoughts daily.” Saeyoung admitted as he swallowed down another shot of whiskey.

  
“I don’t know what to do. I’d rather hurt and miss you than not feel anything, because if I’m hurting, then I know what we had was real.” Hearing you say that brought a warm feeling to Saeyoung’s chest, and that feeling wasn’t just forming because of the other shot of whiskey he had taken since he picked up your call.

“I never knew what it felt like to be alone until you were out of my life.” Saeyoung admitted, his voice starting to slur a little bit more than normal.

“I need you, Saeyoung.” Your voice came out stronger than before and all he wanted to do was hold you in his arms one more time. “Now.”

“I’m on my way,” Saeyoung responded, and hung up the phone before you could protest him coming over at 1:30 in the morning. You wouldn’t like it, Saeyoung was sure of it. But if you were both hurting this much, then it was worth it. If being able to just relish in the comfort of being in each other’s arms for one more night would bring less pain to your everyday life, it would be okay.

Fumbling with his car keys, Saeyoung hastily turned the ignition on and slowly closed his eyes. He needed to be near you, but he was so tired, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes for a few minutes.

-

You yawned, barely able to keep your eyes open after crying so hard for so long. But Saeyoung was coming, he said he would, so you were fighting a losing battle with your eyes because you wanted to see him.

The rational part of your brain kept telling you to go to bed. It had been 30 minutes since he said he was coming and he was a 10 minute drive from you. Maybe Vanderwood popped in for the night for some reason, and wouldn’t let him out, but you had this sinking feeling in your stomach as you were falling asleep. A feeling that something was wrong.

You awoke the next morning with your phone ringing.

“Hello?” You questioned, drearily rubbing sleep out of your eyes.

“MC?” Vanderwood’s voice drifted through the phone. “Look, 707’s in the hospital and he’s completely-”

“Are you at the lower or upper hospital?.” You cut Vanderwood off before they could finish.

“Lower. But MC he’s-”

“I’m on my way.” You responded slipping on some shoes and running out to your car.

The whole drive to the hospital, you were a nervous wreck, drumming on the steering wheel, and even blowing a stop sign. But when you pulled in and met Vanderwood in the front lobby, you felt a little better.

“MC,” they warned, their hands resting comfortingly on your shoulders as they faced you. “If you want to go in there, you need to calm down.”

“I’m calm,” you smiled uneasily at Vanderwood and they let out a small chuckle. “I promise. Can I please see him?”

Vanderwood studied your face a little while longer and then let out a sigh, slowly leading you to Saeyoung’s room. You let out a breath of relief when you saw him sitting up in bed, frowning at something on his phone. “Saeyoung,”

When hearing your voice, Saeyoung’s head perked up and he opened his arms to you. You happily ran to him and flung your arms around his neck, kissing all over his face. “Well if I knew this would get your attention, I would get admitted into hospitals more often.” Saeyoung chuckled as he buried his face in your hair and inhaled deeply, finding comfort in your smell.

“What the heck happened to you?” You asked, pulling back and sitting on the side of his hospital bed, touching your fingers softly to his cheek.

“Passed out at the wheel of my car last night before I could even finish backing out of the driveway,” he admitted. “Vanderwood found me this morning because I wasn’t answering his calls. Had me checked in to make sure I was okay.”

“They found alcohol in his system.” Vanderwood interjected, and Saeyoung rolled his eyes.

“Not enough to get me drunk. Now get out, me and MC have some catching up to do.”

As soon as Vanderwood left the room, Saeyoung had you back in his arms, your head resting against his chest. “When Vanderwood told me you were here, I was so scared.” You sniffled slightly and Saeyoung’s hand rubbed up and down your arm comfortingly. “I thought I was gonna lose you and it made me realize,” you let out a small sob and Saeyoung was quick to place a kiss on top of your forehead. “It made me realize that I need you, Saeyoung. I don’t want to be without you anymore. These last few months have been hell.”

Saeyoung’s heart warmed with your words. “What about your buddy from your agency?” When you looked up at him confused, he elaborated. “I saw you two at the mall yesterday. You seemed pretty close.”

Rolling your eyes, you sat up to look at the blue eyes you’ve missed looking into. “We are nothing but really good friends. Besides,” you smirked slightly. “I saw him checking out Vanderwood the last time they staked out on one of our dates.”

Saeyoungd laughed out loud and it brought a smile to your face. “Come here, you.” Saeyoung pulled your face to his and your lips finally connected once again.

“If it’s any consolation,” Saeyoung smiled sweetly at you as you pulled apart. “I need you too.”


End file.
